


I Want to Care For You, I Want to Be There For You

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Loss of Virginity, Moving On, Multi, Second Chances, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Satine Kryze resigned herself to be married to her position as the Duchess of Mandalore after watching her love, Obi-Wan Kenobi, walk away towards his duty.But a change in the intergalactic stage has Mandalore and Concord Dawn in the spotlight, accepting the Clone Army as newly made citizens of Mandalorian space. Satine must then work with the Journeymen Protectors and negotiate a treaty to absorb these new citizens.She'll do anything to keep the peace, even accepting an arranged marriage to one of the Journeymen Jango Fett, never expecting to find more than just common ground, but a cure for her broken heart and a second chance at happiness as well.





	I Want to Care For You, I Want to Be There For You

Satine looked down at her folded hands lying on her lap and idly wondered if this was going to be the series of talks that would finally stop the ongoing civil wars of Mandalorian space.

Or if they would be yet another series of talks that she would have to attend and speak at while hiding exactly how much it was killing her to be sitting there, hearing the same arguments presented in different language, bearing the same attempts to undermine her power, and breaking her own heart over and over again.

She sighed softly and let her mind wander towards the few stolen moments that she had managed to get with the only man that she would ever love, and would continue on being in love with. Despite knowing that they would never be able to be together.

It was the only way that she could cope with being in such an untenable situation, and for once, her attention wandered from the latest meeting between the Journeymen Protectors and the Mandalorian court.

She sat there, listening with one ear as the two parties retreaded the same arguments in order to work through some loopholes that they hadn’t caught before. She was sure that there weren’t any, and that was why she allowed herself to think of another kind of life. She had heard them all before, so she didn’t keep as close track as she usually did.

They had been laid to rest before, but now that the climate in the galaxy had changed, they had just been resurrected. Particularly now that the Death Watch had thankfully been defeated and dissolved once and for all. It was the loss of that big thorn in her side that let her feel she could relax the vigilance that had been a part of her life for as long as she could recall.

She shifted in her seat and glanced over to one of the mediators in the room, her stomach clenching painfully as she did.

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s eyes flickered once in her direction, then focused back to the representative that was still speaking. It hurt for him to be so cold, but it wasn’t the time for him to show any kind of reaction other than impartial neutrality.

Even though it was an open secret that his own interests lay with the newly created citizens of the Clone army. One Commander in particular as well as a rumoured Yavinese ex-slave. But his behaviour was so discreet he was still called in to mediate and negotiate disputes.

Particularly in the Mandalorian Space region, due to his expertise.

Satine didn’t mind, despite it making her feel as if her chest had cracked and her heart was pulped and bruised. He got results and stopped the endless bickering that led to nothing but arguments and another push towards civil war.

Something they couldn’t afford to have now that Mandalore had more than a few million new citizens and Concord Dawn was also involved in the negotiations as to where to settle them.

Not to mention having to be extra careful in dealing with the representatives of Concord Dawn.

As if she had summoned his attention by merely thinking about him, Jango Fett turned his opaque gaze onto her.

She shivered as those golden hazel eyes coolly studied her for several minutes before he turned his attention back to the speaker and Obi-Wan.

She swallowed hard, feeling slightly flushed at the weight of those eyes upon her.

Despite him not being what she usually looked for in a partner, she couldn’t deny that he was an imposing man. He commanded attention and respect just like an exemplary Mandalorian would. A warrior, opposite of her pacifist stance, yet she was interested.

If she were to pick a partner, she would definitely have him on the list.

She brushed the thoughts away as the conversation fell silent and chairs were pushed away from the table or closer. She hoped that it was the end. One more hour cycle of sitting impassively and pretending that she didn’t feel the agony of being so close to the lost love of her life was far more than she could tolerate. So she hoped and prayed to the gods that she didn’t really hold with that it would be over soon.

She thought she had gotten her desire when Obi-Wan cleared his throat to address the delegates

“I feel that we have made many points clear here and thus can conclude that the meetings-”

“We missed one small detail.”

Gar Saxon interrupted, making Obi-Wan and the rest of the delegates look at him. Some of them who weren’t as successful at hiding their irritation at the meeting drawing out even longer than anticipated.

Jango Fett is one of them.

“What detail would that be?”

Satine found herself asking quietly, pretty sure that whatever petty allegations he would bring up had already been decided upon.

“The division of power and representation in the Senate between Mandalore proper and Concordia Dawn.”

Satine saw a muscle in Jango’s eyebrow twitch and Obi-Wan stroked his beard at Gar Saxon’s pronouncement.

“Surely you didn’t miss the point that was made when the question of representation was brought up. The Duchess, the Prime Minister and two selected Journeymen Protectors will sit in the Senate.”

The Prime Minister pointed out, making Gar Saxon shake his head.

“Surely you see how that arrangement can be lopsided. We absorbed more of the new citizens that will push our resources to the brink. Two Journeymen that can be easily overridden and replaced isn’t a guarantee that Concord Dawn’s concerns will be heard and met.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “What do you suggest for a possible solution to this dilemma?”

Satine glanced at Jango at that moment, not sure why she needed to see his reaction for what was going to come next.

“The Duchess becomes a co-ruler with one of the Journeymen.”

Gar replied smoothly, making the Mandalore delegation bristle and the Concord Dawn delegation blink at Gar Saxon in both shock and grudging respect at being the one to bring up the situation.

“And I can assume that if the Duchess doesn’t agree that the hostilities will begin anew?”

Obi-Wan supplied smoothly. “After all, you do have millions of soldiers at your disposal who’d be obliged to pick sides. Soldiers that have chosen pacifism will be forced to fight again. And this time, they will be forced to fight against their vode. Which of course will create chaos and make Mandalorian space a charnel house.”

Satine swore inwardly, her gaze seeking out Obi Wan’s for old habit’s sake. There was a telltale tightness around his eyes and they had changed from their usual placid blue to a stormy grey. The rest of his face was smooth and calm, only his eyes showed any of his inner turmoil. A trait only she was well aware of due to longtime associations with him.

Gar Saxon shrugged. “That could be one of the outcomes. But a lasting peace and co-rulers could be the other one. An outcome that I’m sure the Duchess and yourself would be in favour of instead.”

Satine smoothed down her dark blue skirt in an effort to not give into the urge to strangle the man sitting across from her. She desperately wanted to do it but knew that it wasn’t going to go well with her ideology. She had already given concessions there. She wasn’t going to give up more than she had to.

“You are correct in that matter, Representative Saxon. Will you be offering yourself as a candidate as my co-ruler?”

Satine asked tartly, making everyone around the table turn to Gar Saxon in anticipation.

His mouth twisted at her question as he slowly and deliberately shook his head.

“That would be far too presumptuous. No. I am putting forward Representative Jango Fett as a candidate.”

The room was silent for a split second before Jango Fett pulled out his blaster and all hell broke loose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jango was suspiciously silent as they entered the antechamber of what would be their shared quarters.

They had separate rooms, which was a blessing. She didn’t think either of them would be able to casually share a bed after all that had happened.

Even she had her limits to her pragmatism.

She wondered if he was as nervous as she was. Or if he even cared. The stipulations hammered out by Obi-Wan and the rest of the Council had had enough loopholes to allow Jango his freedoms and to keep a delicate balance.

She had agreed to them since she hadn’t much desire to live with a man as prickly as a nexus cat if he didn’t get to take “sabbaticals” as needed. She also had given in to the question of bounty hunting and trade avenues. She wasn’t blind to the need of revenue and what Jango Fett’s cache would bring to Mandalorian Space.

They needed it. And she had to compromise or risk losing her seat and having to rely on Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Council to keep her head.

But she had gotten Concord Dawn's complete loyalty and the heads of the last outliers of the Death Watch handed to her on a platter.

Literally.

Satine wasn't sure if Jango had conceived of it. Or if Saxon had that much of a twisted sense of humour.

Oddly enough, she had coolly approved of the action. She was tired of factions. And as much as she abhorred violence, she could appreciate the effectiveness of it when used to make a point.

She and exchanged a glance with Jango and was gratified to see the same thoughts reflected in his face. It was a brief exchange, but it was there. She found herself pleased by that.

And now, he was in Mandalore and exploring the new place that would be home for hopefully as long as possible.

She watched him as he looked around the chamber with quick eyes, probably noting the weaknesses and escape routes no doubt. She let him. She needed him as amenable as possible if they were going to work out their own personal rules to make the situation bearable.

They would destroy themselves otherwise.

And the peace that had been so hard fought for.

“What are you expecting from me, Duchess?”

She was surprised he was the one that took the initiative and she found herself swallowing hard as she met that heated golden hazel gaze head-on.

“Wouldn’t the question be what are you expecting from _me_ , Fett?”

He laughed. Or rather shrugged and gave a half smirk and snort.

“The chance to not be caged. The chance to be taken into consideration. I accepted this role to balance out the ambition of men like Saxon. I won’t pretend that I like it overmuch, but I understand the importance of the role.”

Satine’s mouth thinned out. Clearly, she had underestimated him and his abilities. She had forgotten the first rule of diplomacy. She wouldn’t do it again.

“I won’t chain you. I would be signing my death warrant. But I am sure you are aware of the unspoken expectation of this partnership.”

There was that cynical half laugh again and Satine found herself actually liking it.

It was far different than Obi Wan’s Jedi urbanity and it was endearing to her in a way that she wouldn’t have thought possible in her darkest heartbroken moments. She was surprised that she was warming up to Jango, but relieved in a way, since it would make moving forward easier. She could do this with someone she at least had some affection for, rather than just tolerated.

“That would be up to you to decide. I’m not adverse to children. The question is are you willing to give up a year or two necessary for that to happen? Can you trust me enough to rule in your stead when it does?”

Satine shook her head after several minutes of giving his words the consideration that they required.

They both knew she couldn’t do it. Not when the alliance was so fresh and there were so many logistics and decisions to be made in regards to incorporating their new citizens. Not when Saxon and others would be sniffing around for weaknesses.

Not when she was still dealing with her broken heart.

He nodded to himself.

“I know you need time. I’m willing to wait. I know we’re not in love. I don’t know if we will be. But I’m willing to see where it might lead.”

Satine’s eyes burned at that and once again, she berated herself for not being prepared.

“I am as well, Journeyman Fett.”

He smiled then.

“It’s just Jango, Duchess.”

Satine smiled in return.

“Just like it is just Satine, Jango.”

She felt it was a start as they bid each other goodnight and went to their own chambers.

~*~*~*~*~*

They had agreed on a fixed period of time for him to stay in Mandalore after their agreement was reached and she had expected him to take off as soon as it had passed.

Jango didn’t leave as she had been expecting.

In fact, he stayed at her side, listening and silently noting the day to day nuances and intricacies of running a planet. He didn't take notes, or comment much, but she knew he was well aware of all the bills and laws that were being discussed and passed.

She had found that out when the housing and relocation bill had half the budget that the Prime Minister had agreed to for Concord Dawn.

He had been the one to find it in the Mandalore Senate expense budget. It had earned him the enmity of some of the representatives, but it had been worth it to watch them back down in the cold fury he faced them with.

Satine couldn't hide her admiration for him then.

Jango had learned fast and when she fell ill, he had handled it well.

She had known he would do well.

She had been pleasantly surprised by the flowers and the tea cakes.

He had again thrown her world and expectations of him off their axis when he had visited her during her illness.

She did wonder if she had dreamed the hand stroking back her hair and the quiet murmurs as she slept fitfully.

She couldn’t bring herself to ask.

She realised it wasn't a dream when she caught a softness in his eyes when she came to breakfast the first morning after her illness passed.

It was there for a moment, but it was all the proof she needed.

And it was that proof that made it bearable to bid him farewell a week later.

*~*~*~*~*

Satine expected some kind of remark when Jango walked by her, shirtless and ready for a sparring session.

It had been for her benefit and she appreciated it fully in the spirit that it was offered.

“Are you happy?”

She looked up from the rim of her cup at Obi-Wan, noting the quiet concern in his familiar blue eyes as they sat in the antechamber, having tea. She arched an eyebrow as she put the cup down on the table and thought.

It also served to let the tea cool down somewhat. She wanted to enjoy the expensive tea he had brought as part of a visiting delegation before they got down to business. Since they both knew that it was a check from both the Senate and the Jedi council and there were many little details needing to be discussed.

She had been expecting it, as had Jango.

“They're probably surprised we haven't killed each other yet.”

He had murmured as they lay in bed, his head pillowed on her chest, her fingers idly carding through his hair as she read her messages.

It had been a recent development, started when he had come back nearly frozen stiff, frostbitten and limping from Hoth. She hadn’t said anything at his appearance in her chambers. She simply helped strip him of his armour and tucked him into bed with her. They had continued to share a bed ever since.

“I think the entire galaxy is.”

She had replied, putting her comm away and curling up around him.

She paused that memory to look at Obi-Wan.

“Yes.” She picked up her cooled off tea and took a delicate sip. “I am.”

She pretended to not see the flash of guilty relief that had crossed his face at her reply.

“So now that’s out of the way, shall we get to business?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jango was different in Naboo, not at all what Satine had learned was Jango in the year that they had become partners and co-rulers.

He wasn’t distant, nor as self-contained as he usually was at functions. He was charming. Quietly so, but very charming.

In polished ceremonial armour and a faint smile on his lips, she had to admit that he was making her feel warm and uncontrolled despite the heavy ceremonial dress she was wearing. She could see, from the way that Padme was smiling at him, her face delicately flushed, that she wasn’t the same one reacting to him that way.

She shouldn’t have been surprised. Padme had, after all, married a Clone.

That was all she had chalked it up to until she saw Queen Breha and even Bail reacting to Jango’s easy charm and smiles.

She had to put her glass down somewhere when he looked up in the middle of a conversation and pinned her there with his molten hot gaze.

There was a promise of more to come, making her press her lips and legs together as to not show how much his gaze upon her affected her. She felt like she did that first few heady months after she had realised that the apprentice Jedi meant more to her than just safety. That she felt lighter whenever he looked only at her. That she yearned for his touch and wanted him by her side once her duchy was regained.

That same realisation was hitting her in full force at that moment, making her need to step out to get a breath of fresh air and to deal with the surprised ache of joy sitting in her chest.

She loved him.

She didn’t think twice, only made her way out to the balcony and try to handle her inner turmoil before going out to play the perfect guest again.

Satine was only outside for five minutes or so when she felt him standing behind her.

“Is everything okay?”

She turned to look at him and smiled faintly.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t they be?”

She asked her voice light and breathy, making Jango’s eyes narrow as he moved closer. Her breath hitched at the closeness of him and it again struck her exactly how male he was. How the woodsy cologne he wore was making her dizzy and lightheaded and desperately aching for him to touch her.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

“So that’s it, then.”

She blinked at the softly spoken words, not understanding what he meant until he moved her against the hidden alcove built no doubt, for the exact act that was going to take place between them. Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation, her skin hot as he pushed her against the wall and hitched her leg over his hip.

He looked at her sharply, prompting her to nod. She wanted this. Despite the words not coming. She wanted this so much. She had nearly given up of a second chance at what she had lost and now that she had it, she wasn’t going to let it go.

He kissed her. Firmly, his lips working their magic and making her part her mouth to him. She moaned, pressing herself closer to him. He pushed his thigh between her legs, encouraging her to press herself against him and rock to ease the pressure. She wanted him. Badly. Her underclothes were damp and her hands were digging into the cape at his back.

He responded to her wordless pleas by pulling up her skirt then by slipping his fingers into her underclothes and finally inside of her. She gasped and fisted his cape tighter in her hands, thrusting her hips towards him. He complied, pressing two fingers in and out of her, slowly at first, then faster as her breathing got ragged.

She cried out, the sound muffled by him kissing her again. He crooked his fingers, stroking that spongy part of her, making her groan. He stroked it a few more times, then moved to her clit, rubbing it, pressing on it until she cried out and slumped against him. She was dripping all over his fingers her groans turning to quiet gasps when he pulled away from her mouth.

“It’s going to be quick now. I promise later. Or do you want to wait?”

She dug her nails into his back.

“Don’t you dare stop, Jango Fett. Don’t you dare.”

He kissed her nose, laughing softly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, but I wanted to make sure.”

Satine growled.

He got the hint, pulled up her other leg to hook up around his waist, fiddled with his trousers, lifted her up and she was impaled on him.

She clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs securely around him, closing her eyes and letting her forehead rest on his shoulder as he fripped her. There wasn’t any gentleness in his movements, but she didn’t need that as he thrust into her, hard and fast, her back against the wall, his breathing loud in her ear as he got closer and closer…

She felt him explode, his hips jerking and stuttering to a stop, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he fought to calm down. He was hot inside her and they waited for a few minutes more, their breathing slowing down completely before they raised their heads and looked at each other.

She kissed him, unable to find the words that usually came so easily to her. She didn’t want to speak and ruin the stillness of the moment.

They remained like that for a few more moments until Jango set her back on her feet, fixing her skirt and dusting the back of her dress.

“There. We can continue this later, _cyare_.”

Satine’s heart stopped at the word, her mouth working as her emotions overwhelmed her.

“I love you, Jango, _cyare_.”

Jango kissed her again, hard and possessive and with all the love they both finally could express between them.

~*~*~*~*~*

Satine woke up earlier than Jango, yet she didn’t get out of bed. She was too languid and sore to actually move and start her day.

The celebrations were still in full swing, so they weren’t expected to make an appearance.

So she lay in bed, basking in the quiet morning light, savouring the feel of Jango’s strong body behind her. She loved this morning stillness. Loved being surrounded by her love and was glad that she could get this chance to enjoy it.

She snuggled deeper and was lightly dozing when she heard the low cry coming from the crib.

“He’s awake.”

Jango murmured, slipping out of bed to bring their son to her.

Satine sat up to receive the baby, who was wide awake and no doubt looking for his mother.

“Oh Boba, you must be hungry.”

Satine murmured as she settled him in her arms to nurse, wincing at the odd feeling of him latching on.

Jango kissed her bare shoulder as he settled behind her.

“Good morning.”

She laughed.

“It is.”


End file.
